rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Ri
The final researched tank for the Japanese, the Type 5 Chi-Ri (五式中戦車 チリ) is well worth the $75 total research cost. Equipped with a 75mm tank gun, the Chi-Ri has the same firepower as a Russian advanced heavy tank, and the same armor level as a Sherman, but its most valuable asset is it's mobility. The Chi-Ri can move at 43 km/hr, the same speed as a light tank. All of this comes to a reasonable price of $30. Groups of five or six of these tanks can destroy an armored column, and with it an enemy base. History A single unarmed prototype of the Type 5 Chi-Ri was completed by May 1945. The project was abruptly abandoned to free up manpower and critical resources to concentrate on the development and production of the more practical Type 4 Chi-To medium tank. As with many innovative weapons projects launched by Japan in the final days of World War II, production could not advance beyond the prototype stage due to material shortages, and the loss of Japan's industrial infrastructure to the Allied bombing of Japan. As with the Type 4 Chi-To medium tanks, the Type 5 Chi-Ri tanks were earmarked for the final defenses of the Japanese home islands against the expected Allied invasions. Army planners envisioned large armored divisions equipped with the Type 5 medium tanks driving the invaders back into the sea, but the war came to an end before even the first prototype could be completed. The single prototype Type 5 was seized by American forces during the occupation of Japan, but its subsequent fate is unknown. One theory is that it sank in the ocean when a freighter taking it to the Aberdeen Proving Grounds capsized in a typhoon; another theory is that it was scrapped for its metal armor during the Korean War. Another theory is that 5 prototypes were under construction when they were stopped for liberating resources and materials for building other simple units, though not all of these have been proved. Strategies and Tactics *Coming in at only $30 a tank, the Chi-Ri is arguably one of the cheapest heavy tanks. Mass-producing it is not a difficult feat that should be accomplished. *When heading out against the enemy it is always important to maintain air cover - utilizing the Ta-Se anti-aircraft tank the clear the skies is a good way to go about it. *This is a highly mobile heavy tank excellent for outmaneuvering enemy units. Pros & Cons +The nature of the game lets her outrun light tanks. +This tank is good, fast and balanced. But the T-34 is more economical. * granted she out range, out run and out gun the T-34. -The real Chi-Ri had a 37mm in the hull co-axel with an MG. * that's the additional firepower of a Ha-Go the player is denied at short range -It will cost the player 125 currency just to get the production started on these tanks, also it has 2 developmental steps. * The Chi-Ri was inspried from German tanks such as the Panther and Tiger. It has little in common with the Chi-Nu besides the suspension and should not replace the Chi-Nu Weapons See also * * Tiger * Matilda * B1 bis * KV-1 Category:Heavy tanks Category:Armor base